Ancelotti Crime Family
The Ancelotti crime family is a gang featured in the Grand Theft Auto IV Era. The Ancelotti crime family are the weakest of the "Five Families" that control organized crime in Liberty City. History Background The organization was formed in the 1900s by the Italian Ancelotti family. The family's criminal empire is based in Alderney City and Algonquin, mainly around the Little Italy area. Years before the events of GTA IV, the Ancelottis got a seat in The Commission. The family, however, is the weakest out of the five families that build up the Commission. Because of the family's status as the weakest in the Commission, they hired the Albanian Mob for extra muscle. Around the 1970s, the Ancelottis started a war with the Gambetti crime family. In 1972, one of the Gambettis' central members, Jon Gravelli, almost killed the leader of the Ancelottis, but spared him. The family also started a war with the Messina crime family. The Ancelottis seem to be in a good relationship with the Pavano crime family, though the family's relationship with the Lupisella crime family is unknown. In 1978, the Don of the Ancelottis died or was killed. His nephew, Giovanni Ancelotti, became the family's new Don. Around that time, the Gambettis also got a new Don, Jon Gravelli. Around the 1990s, a new crime family, the Pegorino crime family, wanted to be a part of the Commission, however, the Ancelottis and other crime families were against the idea and refused to give a seat to the Pegorinos. The Pegorinos started a war with the Ancelottis, as they are the weakest members in the Commission. Sometime prior to the events of TBoGT, the famouse club owner, Gay Tony, became a friend of Gracie Ancelotti, Giovanni's daughter, and borrowed money from Giovanni. Tony was left in debt with Giovanni, who threatened Tony multiple times by using his wife's relatives, Rocco Pelosi and Vince. Events of GTA IV By 2008, the Ancelottis are still members of the Commission, and they still in a war against the Gambettis, the Messinas, and the Pegorinos. The Pegorinos hire the Irish Mob as extra muscle, and use them as hitmen against the Ancelottis. The leader of the Irish Mob, Gerald and Patrick McReary hire Niko Bellic as a hitman to kill high ranking Ancelotti members. At first, Packie, Niko, Michael Keane, and Gordon Sargent attack an Ancelotti front and steal a bag of money from the place. The Ancelottis attempt to stop them, but many members there are killed by the small group. Next, Gerald "Gerry" sends Niko to kill Anthony Spoleto, known as "Tony Black", the Ancelottis long-time Capo. Niko put a bomb at the buttom of Tony's car, and when Tony reach to a meeting place, the bomb exploded and kills Tony and the rest of members. Gerry kills an Albanian biker, that was meant to meet with Frank Garone, another Capo of the Ancelottis. Gerry had Niko dress up as the Albanian, and after a long chase Frank is killed, leaving the Ancelottis with no Capos. Meanwhile, Soldato Rocco Pelosi hires Luis Fernando Lopez and Gay Tony, as they are in debt to the family. He tells them to to come to a golf field, and tells them that they need to get information from a Messina associate about a few enemies of the Ancelottis inside the Messinas. After learning about the people, Luis is sent to kill two targets. A very expensive set of diamonds are about to be used in a deal between the Lost MC, the Pegorinos and the Jewish Mob. The Ancelottis, through Rocco, send Luis to steal the diamonds. Luis is able to disrupt the deal and steal the diamonds. Niko then kidnapps Gracie Ancelotti, Giovanni's daughter, and holds her for ransom, untill the Pegorinos and the Irish Mob can get the diamonds back. Giovanni allied himself with the criminal Ray Bulgarin and his Russian Mafia, who wanted to kill Niko Bellic. The deal is interrupted by Bulgarin and Gracie escapes with Luis and Gay Tony, while the Diamonds are lost after a shootout. Later, Phil Bell, an associate of the Pegorinos, sends Niko Bellic to kill Giovanni's right-hand man, Charles Matteo. Niko arrives to Matteo's hideout, and kills him after he tried to escape through a Maverick. Giovanni, angry at Luis and Tony, sends Rocco and Vince to tell Luis that one of them must to die, and they think that Tony should die. At Tony's club, Luis decides not to kill him, and instead, kills Vince, though he let Rocco live due to him being a made man. Events of GTA CW After most of its important members were killed, in GTA: Chinatown Wars a mobster, Rudy D'Avanzo convinces Huang Lee into believing that the Triads' rat is a Messina made man, Jimmy Capra whose family became an associate of Huang's boss. After having Huang killing Messina mobsters, by telling him that only that way he'd receive the digital recording proving Capra was the rat, Rudy D'Avanzo was later killed by Huang after learning Rudy was lying. Rudy was most likely a member of the Ancelottis, and was probably trying to get the Ancelottis back on the tracks with The Commission. Mission appearences GTA IV *Waste Not Want Knots *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Museum Piece *She's a Keeper *Catch the Wave *Trespass *Liquidize the Assets *If the Price is Right (possible appearance) TLAD *Drug Wars The Ballad Of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Boulevard Baby *Frosting On The Cake *Party's Over GTA CW *Grave Situation *Steal The Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights *A Rude Awakening Reputed members and associates Known Members *'Giovanni Ancelotti' - Boss *'Charles Matteo' - Underboss (deceased) *'Anthony Spoleto' - Caporegrime deceased) *'Frank Garone' - Caporegrime (deceased) *'Rocco Pelosi' - Soldato (Formally) *'Uncle Vince' - Enforcer (deceased) *'Anthony' - Member (deceased) *'Mark '- Member (deceased) *'Tony' - Member (deceased) *'Benny' - Member (deceased) *'Sal' - Member (deceased) Associates *'Gay Tony' - Nightclub entrepreneur. *'Luis Fernando Lopez' - Prince's bodyguard and hired gun. *'Gracie Ancelotti' - Giovanni's daughter. Notes The Ancelotti family may be based on the Colombo crime family, the less influent family of New York, even though the Colombos are just based in Brooklyn, and don't have a heavy influence in New Jersey. Like the Colombo family the Ancelotti's are one of the smaller families of New York City. Trivia *It's possible the family ended after the end of Grand Theft Auto IV because Rocco left the city after Departure Time and two Capos, the Underboss and many members were killed by Niko Bellic. *During the mission Chinese Takeout, Gay Tony says they are "One of the most powerful mob families in the city", despite them ironically being the weakest. *It is possible that the buyers in the mission If the Price is Right are the Ancelottis since they are known to be in the business of dealing drugs with Dimitri Rascalov and the Russian Mafia. *The Ancelotti Family known gang car is the Cognoscenti. *By many characters, the name is spelled as 'An-se-lotti' instead of 'An-che-lotti' like in Italian. fr:Famille Ancelotti Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Cosa Nostra Category:GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony